As computer chip speeds on circuit boards increase to ever faster speeds, a communications bottleneck in inter-chip communication is becoming a larger problem. One likely solution is to use fiber optics to interconnect high speed computer chips. However, most printed circuit boards (PCBs) involve many layers and often require tolerances in their manufacture on the order of a few microns, which is significantly tighter than conventional fiber optic applications. As a result, the physical placement and connection of optical fibers to computer chips can be too inaccurate and time consuming to be widely adopted in circuit board manufacturing processes. Marketable optical interconnects between chips have therefore proven elusive, despite the need for broadband data transfer.